The nation's shower songs
by Sassy.Nox
Summary: A collection of drabbles about what happens when you catch the nations singing in the shower. Warning, may cause your lungs to expell air in uneven patterns and your eyes to leak water.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, although, my birthday is thirteen days away *wink wink***

America flung his head back and whipped his arm around his invisible guitar while his left leg hooked his American flag shower curtain and pulled it back. He twisted the knob and steamy water began to pound onto the tile. He jumped in and began to sing slightly off key.

_**I know a place, **_

_**Where the grass is really greener! **_

A door opened and closed but Alfred couldn't hear it over his singing and the running water.

_**Warm, wet and wild, **_

_**There must be something in the water!**_

He squirted shampoo onto his hand and rubbed it into his hair, making sure to slick down Nantucket.

_**Sippin' gin 'n' juice, **_

_**Laying underneath the palm trees! Undone.**_

He snapped an invisible bikini strap on his shoulder.

_**The boys, break their necks, **_

_**try'na creep a little sneak peek,**_

_**at us!**_

He slid his hands over his naked chest and hips in a very suggestive way, rolling into it like any good female dancer would while lathering body wash over his skin.

_**You could travel the world,**_

He twirled his finger in the air and spun around.

_**But nothin' comes close, **_

_**To the golden coast! **_

_**Once you party with u-us, **_

_**you'll be fallin' in love! **_

_**Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!**_

The last of the soapy water slipped down the drain as his hand fumbled with a towel hanging from the hook outside his shower and a very disturbed England stared at Alfred's silhouette behind the curtain.

"What I just saw cannot be unseen" He rubbed his eyes and dashed out of Alfred's bathroom.

**BWAHAHAHA this has got to be one of the most fun things I've ever written =3 Enjoy future chapters with the nations whom like to sing in the shower =D Review? Pweease? **


	2. Chapter 2

Romano sulked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his shirt. He threw it across the room where it hung over the side of the toilet, dangerously close to the water. He marched over to the tomato print curtain and shed his boxers before cutting the water on.

"Stupid tomato bastard always…." His complaint was cut short by a soothing pounding on his head.

His hips began to sway and he began to hum a tune as he smeared shampoo on his head. But soon, the tune became a song, and before long Romano was singing at the top of his lungs.

_**I don't like tomatoes and I think they don't like me,**_

_**I wouldn't say I hate them and they're not my enemy~**_

He closed his eyes and didn't even hear the words as the flowed from his mouth

_**We do our best to Co-Exist by staying far apart….**_

_**I don't like tomatoes, they always make me FAR…**_

Romano allowed a childish giggle to slip past his lips

_**Too un-happy!**_

He burst out laughing as he scrubbed his body with a wash cloth covered in soap.

_**Now you might like tomatoes, and that's okay with me**_

_**But please don't put one on my plate or splat one on my knee~**_

He missed a shuffling sound outside his curtain as a certain Spaniard settled in for a show.

_**Spaghetti sauce, tomato soup, I love with all my heart~**_

_**But I don't like tomatoes, they always make me FAR….**_

He snickered at the lyrics.

_**~~Too unhappy~~**_

Romano finished his song with a dramatic swoop of his arm just as the last swirl of water flowed down the drain and a giggling Spain rushed out the door spilling popcorn on his way out.

**Hehe Ironic choice of song there Romano ={D Next chapter is going to be depressing, but, it'll get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Canada trudged over to his sink. He leaned on it for support. This blood loss was making him dizzy. The thought that maybe a nice hot shower might soothe these new cuts and heal the old ones passed his mind. He stumbled over to the tile box and turned the handle, warm water instantly began to pour from the head. He shrugged out of his hoodie and tee shirt before tripping out of his jeans and boxers. He sighed. He hated being invisible. He stepped into the warm rainstorm inside his house and began to repeat the poem he knew by heart.

_**Go to sleep and close your eyes,**_

_**And dream of broken butterflies **_

_**That tore their wings against a thorn. **_

_**You know the pain that they have endured **_

His back pressed against the wall as salty tears mixed with water and flowed down his face.

_**Silver metal shine so bright **_

_**Scarlet blood that feels so right. **_

_**Dream of that blood trickling down, **_

_**And wake up just before you drown. **_

He slid down until he was sitting on the tile floor

_**The moonlight shining off your tears **_

_**As you bleed out your worst fears. **_

_**So tonight when you start to cry **_

_**Whisper the cutters lullaby: **_

Pink water swirled from his arms as he sung the last half of his favorite poem.

_**Hushabye baby, you're almost dead **_

_**You don't have a pulse and your pillow is red. **_

_**Your family hates you **_

_**Your friends let you bleed **_

_**Sleep tight with a knife, **_

_**Cause it's all that you need. **_

He brought his knees up to his chest and tucked his head firmly in-between like you would do for nausea. He'd found long ago that this was the most comforting position you could be in on a cold shower floor with the life bleeding out of you.

_**Rockabye baby, Broken and scarred, **_

_**You didn't know life would be this hard. **_

_**Time to end the pain you hid so well **_

_**And down you'll come baby, **_

_**Straight back to hell!**_

He sobbed and let the water beat on his body until it ran cold and he had to get up and wrap himself in a towel until he cried himself out and went to bed.

**I'm so sorry Matthew T-T But this just fit so well… Next up? You guessed it the AWSOME Prussia =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert stumbled drunkenly into his brother's house leaning on the door frame mumbling "Singing in the rain". Gilbird flew around his head chirping his usual 'No you're not dude don't lie' over and over. Ludwig glanced from the kitchen and pointed to the bathroom.

"Thanks Bro" Prussia slurred as he stumbled into the plain white room. Gilbird perched himself on the counter while Prussia tore his clothes off, quite literally. Who had time for undressing? He'd rather just rip off his crotch cloth and keep on going. Soon enough he was totally naked in the shower singing his favorite song.

_**Motherfucker, I'm awesome**_

Gilbird chirped his part of the song perfectly.

"_**no, you're not, dude, don't lie, chirp"**_

"thanks little dude"

_**I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride**_

_**I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by**_

_**And I met all my friends online**_

He could almost feel Francis and Antonio smiling with pride.

_**Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl**_

_**I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called**_

He scrubbed his armpits with shaving cream.

_**I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls**_

_**And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall**_

_**You know my pants sag low, even though**_

_**That went out of style like ten centuries ago**_

_**Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple**_

_**I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle**_

He poked his stomach and bumped his head on the wall in the process.

_**And lyrically I'm not the best**_

_**Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet**_

_**So preposterous, feel the awesomeness**_

_**The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest**_

He grinned obviously remembering the only time he'd ever seen his little brother drunk, at the wurst festival four years ago. Good times.

_**Oh yes, the girls are repulsed**_

_**So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult**_

He snickered but stubbed his toe on the drain and whined the next few lines a little higher.

_**I'm as nervous as my cat Ol' Dirty Curtis**_

_**All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased**_

_**Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits**_

He tried to twist his arm to reach an itchy spot on his back, but got tangled in the shower nozzle hose.

_**Plus my whole home-aroma is bird piss**_

_**Every show I do is poorly promoted**_

_**And if you like this it's 'cause my little sister wrote it**_

Ludwig looked up from his newspaper, his WHAT wrote it?

_**I'm awesome, **_

"_**no, you're not, dude, don't lie, chirp"**_

_**I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride**_

_**I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by**_

_**And I met all my friends online**_

_**Motherfucker, I'm awesome**_

He stumbled out of the shower with shampoo smeared on his face, shaving cream in his eyebrows and body wash in his hair. Oh well. He tripped and face planted right into his pile of crotch cloth, and stayed there the whole night, fast asleep.

**Prussia, marry me. Please. ^^;**

**He's so fun to write about ={D I'll update the next batch in a bit. The next chapter is Austria. ;D**


End file.
